Inuyasha and Kagome My Story
by RedRose16
Summary: This was my first fan fic so please be nice! I'm Inume and My older sister is Sharra. Sharra helped me by reviewing what i wrote and telling me what changes if any i should make. so please RR her stories too!
1. Chapter 1

**_This story takes palce one year after Inuyasha makes a wish on a dying __wish miko for kagome to be hanyou. Hope you like it! _**

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_**Chapter 1: "Let's go to Prom!"**_

_**"Thunder-bolt 'em Pikachu," "Doge it Arkanine," "Quick attack Pikachu."**_

_**"Sota , turn down the t.v. so i can concentrate!" Kagome called from the kitchen where she was working on her math homework.**_

_**"Sorry kagome i didnt mean to turn it up that loud. You know how i get when i'm watching Pok-e-mon." Sota said from the den where he was sitting on the couch, a remote control in one hand and a bowl of butter covered movie style popcorn in the other.**_

_**"Yeah, I know." Kagome replied.**_

_**Suddenly there came a knock from the front door.**_

_**"Sota, answer the door!" Kagome yelled.**_

_**"Ok!" Sota said as he opened the door, "Hel...Inuyasha, is that you?" Sota asked staring blankly at the hanyou infront of him.**_

_**"Yeah, it's me." Inuyasha said with a sigh, " Is Kagome ready yet?" Inuyasha asked.**_

_**"AM I READY FOR WHAT?" Kagome yelled as inuyasha came into the house.**_

_**"For thebefore Prom dance tonight!" Inuyasha yelled back.**_

_**"OH SHIT! I TOTALY FORGOT!" Kagoe yelled as she ran from the kitchen and up the stairs to her room. **_

_**In a few moments they heard crashes, bangs, and boom coming from Kagomes room.**_

_**A moment later Kagome came running down the stairs in a light pink bra and matching panties, forgrtting about the two guys that were standing there just watching.**_

_**Inuyasha covered Sota's eyes with his hand.**_

_**"Mom, wheres my dress?" Kagome asked her mother in a frantic voice.**_

_**"Hanging up in my room, inside of The Special Closet honey." Kagome's mother replied.**_

_**Kagome ran back up stairs, quickly put her dress on, fixed her hair up, and put her make-up on, then she slipped on her shoes and came back down stairs.**_

_**By this time Shessomaru had come inside. "Are you two ready yet?" he asked, staring blankly at Kagome, who was wearing a long, flowing, white prom dress that had lacey, gold trimming and sparkled in the light, (It almost could pass for a wedding dress.) and high-heals to match. Her hair was done up in a princess style bun, with sparkling berettes, and a sparkling ruberband (That was holding up her hair in ther princess stle bun.)**_

_**"OH! WOW! KAGOME! YOU LOOK LIKE A PRINCESS!" Sota yelled at Kagome.**_

_**"Thanks Sota." Kagome said glancing at Inuyasha and Shessomaru. " What...Why the hell are you two looking at me like that for?" Kagome asked Inuyasha and Shessomaru.**_

_**"I'm looking at only the most beautiful girl, in all the worlds, that I have ever seen." Inuyasha said with a dreamy look.**_

_**"I'm looking at only the most beautiful miko/hanyou in all the lands, that is the future mate for the most handsome hanyou in all the lands." Shessomaru said.**_

_**Kagome and Inuyasha both looked down at the ground while blushing.**_

_**"Kagome, you and Inuyasha better get going before your late!" Kagomes mother called from the kitchen where she was cooking supper and feeding Buyo. **_

_**"Thanks for watching Rin for me, Mrs.Higurashi." Shessomaru called as he, Inuyasha, and Kagome were walking out the door.**_

_**Kagome got into the back seat of Shessomaru's brand new, 4-door, black sports car that had flames on all of the doors. Inuyasha got into the front, passanger side seat and Shessomaru took the weal and away they went.**_

_**To be continued...**_

_**Lets continue on to the next chapter shall we?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2: Ya'll are here, but how?_**

_Lets get on with the story!_

"This is so cool and romantic." Kagome said softly as she and Inuyasha danced to a classical slow dance.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome a little closer. "Yeah, It is." he said in the same soft tone, one that Kagome had never heard before. Well not from him anyways.

"This is exactly how I want our wedding night. Dark, a full moon in the sky above, and soft/slow music playing while we dance." Kagome said in a little more softer tone.

As she spoke thos words, Inuyasha only smiled as a single thought ran through his mind: 'My Kagome.'

In a way Inuyasha was glad tha the gym was dark with a multi-colored disco ball hanging overhead, rotating slowly. But on the other hand he wished that the gym had a little more light so that Kagome could see the look on his face as well as the look in his eyes.

Just then someone bumped into them. Inuyasha swirled around, grabed the guy by the throat, and lifted him 2 ft off the ground, his eyes starting to turn red with specks of black.

"What the hell is your fucking problem? Were you trying to hurt 'MY DATE'? or do you not like us?" Inuyasha said as his grip on the guy tightened.

"Hold on a sec. I didn't mean to bump into you. My date and I were on our way to get something to eat, thats all!" the guy said trying to pry his-self out of Inuyasha's hold.

"Well next time watch where your going." Inuyasha said as he droped the guy. By now his eyes had started to turn back to their regular color of amber.

"Please hold on a minute, I think I know the both of you." Kagome said to the guy and his date.

The guy and his date stoped, and turned around just as a red light from the disco ball came across their faces.

Kagome gasped and walked infornt of Inuyasha. "I knew it, Iknew it! It really is you!" Kagome half cried, half yelled.

"Who? Who are they Kagome?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"Inuyasha it's Kouga and Ayame!" Kagome cried exitedly.

"WHAT! HOLY SHIT! um Kagome I dont feel well..." Inuyasha said just before he feel backwards. With anime swirly eyes.

"Hey Kouga, Ayame can we talk later at my house?" Kagome asked as she handed Kouga a piece of paper with her addres and phone number on it.

"Sure thing Kagome." Kouga said as he and Ayame started to walk off.

Kouga and Ayame took 5 steps before Kouga stopped, turned around, and looked directly at Kagome.

"By the way Kagome, thats a nice dress. You look really **_REALLY _** beautiful." Kouga said as he and Ayame once more started walking off.

(25 Minutes Later)

"Uh...Um...Uh...Ka...go..me?" Inuyasha said as he startec to wake up.

"Hey Inuyasha. How ya' feelin'?" Kagome said in a soft/sweet/concerned tone as she helped him to his feet.

"I'm fine, but my head is killing me!" Inuyasha replied in his usual stuborn tone

At that Kagome couldn't help but let out a little laugh.

"Well, maybe you should rest some more or would you like to go home?" somebody asked from behind Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Who are you!" Kagome asked as she slowly turned around to see a guy with long silver hair, amber eyes, and an outfit to match his hair, the darkness, and the multi-colored disco-lights around him. His hair was pulled up in a high pony-tail.

"Hm. So this is the yung girl that Shesshomaru said i could find you here with." The guy said as he ran his hand through Kagome's hair, pulling it out of the bun. Her hair didn't mess up though, it just fell straight down her back as her broken diamond hair band fell to the ground.

**_"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH KAGOME! I DON'T CARE IF YOUR MY FATHER OR NOT! DO NOT TOUCH HER!"_** Inuyasha yelled as he ran at his father.

"Don't underestimate me boy!" Inutashio said as he threw Inuyasha to the other side of the gym straight into the folded up bletchers with a flick of his finger.

"Oh! Inuyasha are you alright?" Kagome cried as she ran to his side.

"Yeah, i'm fine." Inuyasha said calmly/reassuringly when he saw/smelt tears forming in her eyes, "Come on Kagome, lets go get somethin' tto eat." Inuyasha said calmly as he put his hand on her back, reassuring her.

They left the gym and went straight to the cafeteria to get something to eat and drink from the snack bar.

They reached the lunch room and waited a while in line.

(20 minutes later)****

"Hi how may I be of service to you?" The woman behind the counter asked as Inuyasha and Kagome walked up.

"WHA...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOIN' BACK THERE?" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped at the man and woman standing behind the counter.

"INUYASHA! SIT BOY!" Kagome screamed, just as Inuyasha was above the counter.

"I'm very sorry about that, he didn't scare you did he?" kagome asked the man and woman as she walked up to where Inuyasha was buried at.

"No, he didn't." The man replied as he eyed Kagome.

"Kagome are you blind? Don't you know who they are?" Inuyasha asked, now back on his feet and beside Kagome.

"No, Who?" Kagome asked, a confused look on her face.

"He's NARAKU and she's KAGUYA." Inuyasha said in a disgusted tone, with a disgusted look on his face.

"WHAT! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT BEFORE I 'S'ED YOU!" Kagome yelled just before she fainted.

(1 hour later)

" Uh...what...where am I? Oh! My head! " Kagome said as she started to wake up.

" Your home. Well our home to be exact." Inuyasha said as he put his arms around **_' HIS KAGOME'_** and smiled.

" Oh. Hey what the hell happened to my dress! " Kagome yelled as she noticed that her once long flowing dress was now up to her knee's and still loose but not as heavy as it had been earlier that evening.

" I cut most of it of so you could mave a little easier, a little more freely, and not be weighed down as much." Inuyasha said in a loveing tone.

" How long was I out for? " Kagome asked as she realized that she was sitting in Inuyasha's lap, up in the Goshinboku tree, in feudal japan, and they were alone.

" Hey, Inuyasha? " Kagome asked.

" What? " Inuyasha replied in a soft, quiet, gentle, soothing voice.

" Why did you bring me here instead of taking me back to my house? And whay are we up in the Goshinboku tree? " Kagome asked in a confused tone.

" Well the truth is ... " Inuyasha started as he moved one arm up over Kagome's chest and left his other arm around her stomach, and tightened his grip on her.

To be continued...

**_Uh-Oh! They're alone, in a tree, and he's tightening his grip on her. Something is about to happen, but what? Read and find out in the next chapter! Please Review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3: The Insane Proposal!_**

**_Ok! Let's find out what Inuyasha wants to tell Kagome._**

__

" Before I tell you the truth, Kagome I want to ask you to turn around and face me." Inuyasha said in a slightly more serious tone.

Kagome carefully turned around and now sat facing Inuyasha

" Well? What is it Inuyasha? " Kagome asked in a slightly nerveous tone.

The look on Inuyasha's face softened as did the look in his eyes.

" Kagome we've known each other for about 3 years now, and well I...um...just wanted to know somethin'. " Inuyasha said nerveously.

" Anything, you can ask or tell me anything. " Kagome said, as she took inuyasha's hands in her's.

" Well, Kagome, I know you love me and you know I love you, a lot Right? " Inuyasha asked, half calmly and half nerveously.

" Yeah. " Kagome replied, the same way.

" Well, I think its high time i prove my love for you. " Inuyasha said with a smile.

" Um...Okay? " Kagome said kind-of nerveously.

Inuyasha started to reach for something inside his kimono when he suddenly stopped, shot a glare towards a group of bushes, and started to growl.

" I thought I made it real clear that if I cought you near hear I would kill you. " Inuyasha said as he continued to growl.

Hakaku and Ginta stood up, appoligized for inturpting the moment, and left in a hurry.

" That mangy wolf, i'll shred him to pieces. " Inuyasha said as he started to jump out of the tree and go after them, when Kagome put her hand on his arm and stopped him.

" Inuyasha, please dont go after them right now. Just tell me what you wanted to, Okay? " Kagome said in a some-what upset tone.

" Oh, right. " Inuyasha said turning his gaze back to the beautiful woman in front of him. " Um, Kagome, I kinda...have-ta...ask ya a very important question. " Inuyasha said as he once more reached into his kimono. This tim pulling out a small, black velvet box, trimed in crimson red with a gold tint.

Kagomes heart started beating faster and faster. She knew this could only mean one thing.

' But how could he at a time like this? I'm only in the tenth grade! ' Kagome thought as Inuyasha stood up, helped her up, and then proceeded to get down on one knee.

(A/N- In a tree? Inuyasha's doing this on a tree branch? Hmmm... Sorry for inturpting the story please continue!)

Inuyasha slowly opened the box. Inside was a golden ring with a black saphire in the shape of a heart, with diamonds on all sides.

(A/N- What girl could resist a gem like that? sorry again)

Kagome let out a little gasp as her eyes went wide, and she put a hand over her mouth to keep from screaming.

" Kagome, will be my mate? Even though your in the tenth grade, I'll wait you graduate from the twelth (12th) grade to mate with you. " Inuyasha said sweetly.

" Oh! Yes! I will! Inuyasha! " Kagome said as she tackled inuyasha out of the tree and into a soft, jluffy bush of blueberries.

While they were laying there they shared a very passionate kiss.

During one of their breaks for air, Inuyaha jumped up with an angry look on his face and he drew his sword.

" I THOUGHT I SAID I DIDN'T WANT TO CATCH YOU AROUND HERE TODAY! " Inuyasha yelled. His voice becomeing that of a mix of anger and growling.

" Inuyasha who is it? " Kagome asked now standing beside Inuyasha. (Even though she was a hanyou she was still getting used to her demon sense's. In her hanyou form Kagome looked exactly like Inuyasha, but where his kimono is red, her's is blue. Where his hakama's are red, her's are blue. And where his inner kimono is white, hers is red.)

" The mangy wolf, naraku, sesshomaru, shippo, sango, kirara, miroku, kohaku, hakaku, ginta, and the villagers. " Inuyasha said

When Inuyasha said that, Kagome drew her sword. (Kagomes sword is exactly like inuyaha's sword. In any body else's hands - except Kagome's or Inuyasha's - it a skimpy little samurai sword, but held by kagome or inuyasha it's a huge sword - twice the size of Inuyasha's sword)

" I'll help you slice 'em and dice 'em, Inuyasha. " Kagome said, her ring glistening in ther light.

When Kagome said that every one scattered in 20,000 different directions.

(later that night)

Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting under the Goshinboku tree, infront of a fire. Both of them thinking about what had happened earlier that day. Kagome was still in her hanyou form.

" Kagome..." Inuyasha said softly and shyly.

" Yeah..." Kagome replied the same way. She was leaning on his shoulder.

" Why did you do that earlier, help me 'n all? I could've scared them off my self. " Inuyasha asked/said a little more harsh this time.

" Well, I decided to have a little fun, I mean i'm so tired of trying to get used to the sounds and smells in this time so i decided to see what fear smelt like. and it was kind-of funny to see them scramble like that. " Kagome said in Inuyasha's normal, sarcastic tone.

Inuyasha smiled and laughed understandingly.

" Well I don't blame you. I mean your not used to this time yet well not the hanyou you anyways. " Inuyashareplied calmly and kindly.

" But I almost an, one more year and it'll fell like home to me. " Kagome said.

Inuyasha stood up, walked over to the other side of the campfire (like he saw something) and pulled somethin from his kimono.

" Kagome, come here a sec. " Inuyasha said in a stern voice/tone.

Kagome stood up, and walked over to where Inuyasha was standing.

" What is it Inuyasha? " Kagome asked in a concerned tone.

" Kagome, " Inuyasaha started

To be continued...

__

**What will Inuyasha tel Kagome? What did he pull from his Kimono? These questions and more will be answered in the next chapter!**


End file.
